criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elisabeth Harnois
|birthplace = Detroit, MI |family = Four unnamed brothers |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Elisabeth Rose Harnois is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Morgan Brody in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Biography Harnois was born in Detroit, Michigan, but raised in Los Angeles, California. She has four younger brothers. For her education, Harnois attended St. Mel's School in Woodland Hills, Canyon Springs High School in Moreno Valley, and Wesleyan University, graduating from the latter with a degree in Film Studies in 2001. When she was five years old, Harnois appeared in two films, titled One Magic Christmas and Where are the Children?. Harnois also starred in advertisements until landing the roles of Emily in Timeless Tales from Hallmark and Alice in Adventures in Wonderland. In 2005, she starred in Point Pleasant, a TV series on FOX, portraying the character of Christina Nickson; the show was cancelled the following year. During that same year, Harnois landed a role opposite Evan Rachel Wood in the black-comedy/satirical film Pretty Persuasion, in which she portrayed the best friend of Wood's character. In May 2011, Harnois guest-starred in the long-running CBS police-procedural drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation in an episode of its eleventh season, playing Morgan Brody, a CSI from the LAPD Scientific Investigation Division. In September of that same year, her character became a series regular on the show, starting with the twelfth-season premiere, which depicts her character as transferring to the Las Vegas crime lab. On Criminal Minds Harnois portrayed twins Patricia and Cheryl Davenport in the Season One episode "Broken Mirror". Filmography *CSI: Immortality (2015) as Morgan Brody *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011-2015) as Morgan Brody (85 episodes) *A Christmas Kiss II (2014) as Jenna *Riddle (2013) as Holly Teller *Dog Hate Cat (2011) as Katie Pride (short) *Bad Meat (2011) as Rose Parker *Mars Needs Moms (2011) as Ki *Miami Medical (2010) as Dr. Serena Warren (13 episodes) *A Single Man (2009) as Young Woman *90210 (2008-2009) as The Blonde Blended (2 episodes) *Without a Trace (2008) as Erin MacNeil/Mcmillan (2 episodes) *Chaos Theory (2008) as Jesse Allen *Keith (2008) as Natalie *Dirt (2008) as Milan Carlton *Solstice (2008) as Megan/Sophie *Cold Case (2007) as Janey Davis, 1963 *One Tree Hill (2006-2007) as Shelley Simon (6 episodes) *Ten Inch Hero (2007) as Piper *CSI: Miami (2006) as Jill Gerard *Point Pleasant (2005-2006) as Christina Nickson (13 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Broken Mirror" (2005) TV episode - Patricia and Cheryl Davenport *Pretty Persuasion (2005) as Brittany *Strangers with Candy (2005) as Monica *Swimming Upstream (2002) as Julie Sutton *All My Children (2000) as Sarah Livingston *Charmed (2000) as Brooke *Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (1999) as Translator *Facade (1999) as Kate *My Date with the President's Daughter (1998) as Hallie Richmond *The Warlord: Battle for the Galaxy (1998) as Maggi Sorenson *Brotherly Love (1997) as Carly *Unhappily Ever After (1995-1996) as Patty McGurk (3 episodes) *Boy Meets World (1995) as Missy Robinson *The Client (1995) as Leigh-Ann *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1993) as Steffi *Adventures in Wonderland (1991-1993) as Alice (11 episodes) *Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone (1990) as Rosie (13 episodes) *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) as Emily (6 episodes) *Till We Meet Again (1989) as Young Freddy (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Fantastic Max (1988-1989) as Zoe Young (3 episodes, voice) *Beauty and the Beast (1987) as Little Girl *Highway to Heaven (1987) as Jenny Raines (2 episodes) *Where Are the Children? (1986) as Missy Eldridge *One Magic Christmas (1985) as Abbie Grainger (credited as Elizabeth Harnois) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses